Crazy - Sirius Black
by Lizor
Summary: Katherina Vakrov is tortured by Voldemort for days, because she is one of the only ones to know where James and Lily are hiding. Slowly she becomes crazy, but she will never betray them. After she is released, everything seems to go well in the war against Voldemort, until Sirius Black - James' bes friend - betrays the Potters and Katherina's world collapses.
1. Crazy

• C • R • A • Z • Y •

Starts: February 14th  
>Ends: ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eople are not  
>rain or snow<br>or autumn leaves;  
>They do not<br>look beautiful  
>when they fall<p>

_Katherina Vakrov is tortured by He Who Must Not Be Named for days, because she is one of the only ones to know where James and Lily are hiding. Slowly she becomes crazy, but she doesn't give away anything, she will never betray them._  
><em>After she is released, everything seems to go well in the war against He Who Must Not Be Named, until Sirius Black - James' best friend - betrays the Potters and Katherina's world collapses.<em>

_Years later, Katherina ends up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has helped her to a job, because no one wants her to work for them since she is mentally ill. She meets Harry Potter, Lily and James's son and is very eager to protect him. Everything seems to go alright until Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and the panic attacks and nightmares Katherina has, get even worse. What will she do when she finally confronts the man who ruined her life and will she believe him when he tells her the truth?_  
><em>A gruesome love about Lily and James' two best friends<em>


	2. Prologue

This is my first long chaptered fanfic in English ever, so I'm curious how this is going to work out. English isn't my native language so please correct me when I make mistakes! Enjoy this very first chapter and happy valentines day (:

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>s soon as I open my eyes I feel an aching pain in my forehead. I moan with pain and close my eyes again. Something heavy is pushing on my stomach. I go through my memories, but the only thing that becomes clear to me is that I've been partying yesterday._  
><em>'You promised not to drink so much anymore,' I mumble to myself. I turn on my side and immediately I let out a high pitched scream. Lying next to me is the one and only Sirius Black. Snoring and well. His face looks like he is far too proud of himself for achieving this.<em>  
><em>'Fuck,' I mumble hoarsely. I carefully free myself from his grip and get out of the bed.<em>  
><em>'Fuck, fuck fuck,' I mumble softly while I go looking for my clothes which are spread out through the dormitory. Quickly I put on my red hipster and suiting bra and pull Sirius' oversized shirt over my head, because I really don't feel like dressing myself in the same dress as yesterday.<em>  
><em>Softly I sneak towards the door, while constantly checking if Sirius Black is still asleep.<em>  
><em>'Vakrov? What are you doing here?' I look up, straight into the hazel brown eyes of James Potter.<em>  
><em>'Err...I...uhh,' I stutter awkwardly, my cheeks slowly turning red. I'm standing in the boys dormitory wearing only my underwear and Black's shirt, my hair is probably sticking out from every side of my head, I look like a murdered panda and of course right this moment James fucking Potter is standing in front of me. Please, kill me now.<em>  
><em>'Sirius?' he asks carefully.<em>  
><em>'I...uhm...yes,' I admit, ashamed. A grin crawls onto his face and I feel myself going even redder than before, if that is even possible.<em>  
><em>'Prongs, why do you always make it so hard for my... company?' I hear a familiar voice behind me. Oh no, are you kidding me? Merlin's beard.<em>  
><em>'Good morning, Vakrov? Slept well?' asks Black who is standing behind me in only his boxers. I turn around towards him. This is so unfair.<em>  
><em>'As your best friend, that's my job, Padfoot,' Potter says playfully.<em>  
><em>'Something wrong, Vakrov? You look so pale,' Black says, but his voice sounds different, distorted. Potter and Black collapse like they are melting and I float away from them. Slowly everything around me turns black, the only thing I hear now is a cold laugh that is cutting right through me like a sharp knife.<em>

I feel a pinching ache in my cheek as she slides her knife through my flesh. A scream leaves my mouth and I try to push her away, but my hands are bound mercilessly behind my back. The robe rubs painfully against the inside of my wrists and the more I try to get free, the tighter the robes go around my wrists.  
>'One more memory like that one and I'll cut your throat,' snarls Bellatrix Lestrange's voice.<br>'Do what you want, I'm already dead. You can go through my memories as long as you want, threaten me as much as you feel like. The information you seek is hidden and I will never ever betray my friends.  
>At that moment, Voldemort strolls into the room. I've been here for two day now, but this is the first time I've seen him. I look him straight in the eyes, my lips pressed against each other. If they think I'm planning on giving away the information they need, they are wrong. I will never, not ever betray someone in exchange for my own life. Bellatrix looks down to the ground out of respect for the green monster and he comes strolling towards me.<br>'She won't say a thing,' Bellatrix complains in a high pitched voice. For a second she looks up, but as soon as Voldemort looks towards her, she looks down again. Voldemort gets down on his knees and takes my chin between his fingers.  
>'You are tough, aren't you?' he says. 'Well, that's going to change.' He releases my chin and gets up. I follow him with my bright, green eyes. Until now it has been bearable, okay. Voldemort has probably told Bellatrix to start easy on me, because she hasn't done more than dig into my memories, except for the cut in my cheek. I'm surprised I even get food, I suspected torture by a Death Eater would have been less… tasty. However I might even have a good time, rewatching all my favorite memories-if you forget about being tied up. That's the only part that is worse than how my dad treated me until his death.<br>'Crucio,' Voldemort hisses. For a moment there is only fear in my eyes, but that soon changes to pain. A high pitched scream leaves my mouth as the new form of pain takes over my body. My body contorts itself into weird positions while it tries to rid itself of the pain. I know what Voldemort wants. He wants to get me on the ground, begging. He wants to break me. He wants to get the information out of me by hurting me, but that won't happen. I fight against the pain until he releases me from the curse. I end up lying on the cold ground, breathing heavily, but I survived.  
>'Where are James and Lily Potter?' he hisses, 'I know they told you about their hiding place and if you don't want to feel that pain again, you'd talk better talk.'<br>My eyes are firmly closed and I try to push the memory of pain away. Keep this up Kath, I tell myself. You can do this, for James and Lily. For Sirius. I take a deep breath and open my eyes, keeping them focussed on the bare, grey wall in front of me. I press my pale lips together and keep my muscles tightened, ready for a new attack.  
>However, there is no pain. I don't know how long it takes before I hear the sound of movement again, but it feels like hours. Footsteps are walking around outside the small room I'm in. I hear soft whispering, but I can't recall what there is said. Eventually I'm pulled up so I'm sitting straight again. Some water and a piece of bread is pushed in my mouth, which makes it hard not to vomit. The person who is feeding me - yes feeding, like I can't eat myself - is literally shoving the food down my throat. He seems to want to get away very fast, not that I blame him. The whole time he has been here, I've been giving him this deathly look. He could drop dead, just like that, only because of that look. He should be afraid, I've been practising on that a lot. Of course, what else should you do when you have to go to school with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter? Mostly the first two.<br>The coward almost runs away when I'm finished eating - like I could really kill him with my hands tied together on my back - and I'm left alone again. Now I have to wait for Bellatrix or another Death Eater to return and continue my torture. I sigh. Of course this could only happen to me. I wonder if the others are already missing me. I hope so, otherwise I will be sat here for ever. Not that anyone is crazy enough to walk in to here, it's crawling from Voldemort's little slaves, but oh well, I can always dream, right?  
>It takes me a while to finally fall asleep. Thoughts run through my head and though I don't want to admit it, I'm pretty scared because I have no idea what will happen to me in the future. Voldemort isn't the most feared wizard on this planet because he did nothing. He got that title for a reason and the fact that he can do whatever he want with me doesn't make me feel any better. Eventually I succeed in falling asleep, but it doesn't take long before I'm woken up from my restless sleep.<br>'Time for a new try,' I hear the snake like voice say. I swallow and feel my courage level drops down.


End file.
